


Runaway Love

by AmandeBw



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: After Ciel is turned into a demon, Sebastian begins neglecting him causing the younger demon to run. It's only once Ciel is gone that both realize that they love each other... but will they ever meet again?





	1. Chapter 1

Revenge. That was what he had lived for. Revenge on the people who had killed his family, revenge on the people who had treated him as a toy, who had dirtied him, and who had broken him. That was his goal, what he lived for yet... He was starting to find something else to live for. And worst of all, that something was his pawn, his knight, and his butler. The same person he had sold his soul to was also the person he fell in love with.  
To make matters worse, that damn Trancy pest had made him a demon, a soulless being. If he hadn't uttered those words earlier, Sebastian, without a doubt, would have left him. The older demon barely spoke anymore, doing the bare minimum that was required. Revenge had been achieved long ago and his faithful pawn was gone. Ciel didn't know what to do.  
He spent days pondering on his next course of action but could only find one. Run. He loathed the idea, he was a Phantomhive, he did not run away. Especially not from a butler. The mere thought of it was ridiculous. But then again, he didn't know how long he could withstand the demon's cold and detached behavior. So he made up his mind, it wouldn't be that hard to flee anyway. He doubted Sebastian cared about his actions, so it would hardly matter if he was stealthy or not. The thought saddened him, knowing that his butler couldn't care less if he was gone or not.  
He came to a resolve and decided on leaving when night fell, he didn't need to pack a lot, just the bare necessities. He had already chosen to go to Darthmoure. A small city where he had few connections and would be able to live in the shadows. It would be awfully boring but it would be safe. Even though he was now a demon he had pissed off quite a bit of people when he was alive -well, he still pissed a lot of people nowadays.  
So when the night came, he waited for Sebastian to retire and fled. He ran until he arrived to his destination and was welcomed by Lord Sifer. "Ciel, my friend. It has been so long since you came." The older man said with a smile. "Arthur, it has been has been too long." Ciel replied as the man began to guide him throughout the manor. "This is your room Ciel. But... May I ask where that butler of yours is?" He inquired, and Ciel's face twisted itself, showing the deep sorrow, before returning to normal. Lord Sifer, at the sight, decided to let the matter be.  
*  
2016, October 12  
Many years had come to pass since his bocchan had disappeared, and Sebastian longed for the days where he was with his bocchan. Soon after his bocchan's disappearance, Sebastian realized he didn't hate the young demon for tying them together. In fact, he was quite pleased, which had made no sense until he realized it. He had fallen hopelessly in love with his master, Ciel Phantomhive.  
He had spent years searching for his lord, for once a demon gave his heart to another, he cannot take it back. They would only love that one person, and to him, that was his bocchan.  
*  
Ciel had spent the last years traveling around the world, meeting other of his kind. Thanks to the few he had met, he had learned many things. One of them was that his heart would forever belong to Sebastian. He could remember the endless nights he spent, thinking of his demon, barely represseng the urge to call him. But like always, he had stopped himself. He was stronger than this damn it! He was a Phantomhive!  
Angrily, he grabbed his jacket and stomped out of his apartment. He needed some air or else he was pretty sure he'd let his desire control him. Taking a deep breath, Ciel walked down the Champs-Élizées. He was currently residing in Paris which was, ironically, the city of love.   
He'd come here once before, Sebastian and he had come to see a exposition. What was it called again? Ah yes, the World Fair. Maybe he should go see it next year, that certainlywas an entertaining idea. At that thought, Ciel's urge to call Sebastian to him increased and he scolded himself. Anything leading to Sebastian was a big NO. He could not afford to be distracted. He had other things to worry about... Such as the hunters following him.  
*  
Ciel had fucked up. He knew underestimating your opponents could get you killed and Ciel had done just that. He let out a small cry as a knife nicked his arm, backing away as he covered his wound. He was cornered. He inly had one way to survive this and that qas to call him. Ciel clicked his tongue in annoyance and threw away that thought as quickly as it had come.  
"Persistant bastard." Muttered another hunter and Ciel glared at him. "Fuck you." He growled out and was slapped. "And who do you think you're talking to you trash?" The man replied angrily. Ciel trembled as he almost collapsed. The pain was getting to him and a single tear fell down his cheek. As the hunters continued their attack hours flew by and nightfall came.  
Ciel was starting to tire and his wiunds were not helping. By now he knew it was a matter of time, kill or be killled, and he had one option left. As tears streamed down his face Ciel whispered, "Sebastian this is an order, save me."


	2. Chapter 2

Finally. After so many years his bocchan has finally called him. And although he was glad to know his bocchan's location, he was worried. Save me. That had been Ciel's order, but save him from what? Sebastian ran faster then he ever had, finding a dark alley in the center of Paris. As he saw the hunters crouching over his Ciel, Sebastian felt his power become stronger the angrier he got.  
In less then a second, the demon had defeated -killed- the hunters and was carrying Ciel back to their home, Phantomhive Manor.  
Laying Ciel in his bed, Sebastian tended his bocchan's wounds and let the young demon rest. Meanwhile, Sebastian began to make dinner, Ciel would be hungry when he awoke... And if he couldn't do this much, what kind of a butler would he be?  
*  
When Ciel woke up, in his old bed, with the smell of a delicious dinner being prepared, his first thought was, "Am I dreaming? Or am i dead?". There was no way that this was real. Slightly annoyed, Ciel tried to stand up, only to groan in pain as one of his wounds opened up, the smell of fresh blood wafting throughout the room.  
The next second, Sebastian was next to him asking, "Are you okay bocchan? Does it hurt anywhere? ... Bocchan?". Sebastian froze in shock as Ciel began to cry, tears sliding down his cheeks as he chocked back a sob.  
"Bocchan?" Sebastian asks gently. "Dreams are so cruel Sebastian." Cuel said, "They show us our innermost desire, be it the person we love or the life we wished to have, and then they take it away.". He wasn't too worried about having told Sebastian his feelings, this was a dream after all. Why else would Sebastian be here, taking care of him. "Ciel, my dear bocchan. I apologize for all the hurt I put you through, I didn't mean to. Please Ciel, please forgive." The demon whispered as he took the younger male in his arms.  
"Se... Sebastian?" Ciel whispered, the thought that this was a dream leaving. His side was throbbing with pain and Ciel couldn't be happier because it meant that this was real. This, everything was real. As that realization hit him, Ciel's tears turned into tears of joy instead of tears of sorrow. "I love you." He said, clinging onto Sebastian.  
Finally, after so long, he was home. Home with the demon he loved with all his heart and who seemed to love him just as much.  
The End


End file.
